Virtual private networks may often be used to provide secure networking services. However, because virtual private networks are typically associated with transport layer connections that use an address space that is not routable outside the virtual private network, many hurdles may exist to providing full network functionality within a virtual private network. One such hurdle is that clients operating in a virtual private network may not be able to transmit ICMP requests and responses to servers and clients inside or outside the virtual private network. Where virtual private networks may be operating using protocols operating over TCP, other transport layer protocols, such as ICMP, may not be handled over the virtual private network connection.